


~My heart is burning and so is our lunch~

by sweetheartyoureeverythingtome



Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome/pseuds/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome
Summary: "Jisungie?"The boy comes into view mere seconds later, looking a little distressed. He's holding a kitchen towel in his hands, beads of sweat shimmering on his neck and strands of his bangs sticking to his forehead."Uh- hey, hyungie""Hey, sweet thing. What's wrong?" Minho asks, eyebrows drawn together in concern. He presses the cup of coffee in Jisung's palm and the boy accepts it, running a hand through his hair and sighing."I- I kinda tried making lunch but um, i burned it?"~~~OrJisung attempts to make lunch for his boyfriend but sadly, he's not that great of a cook.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	~My heart is burning and so is our lunch~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I'm back at it with some fluffy minsung, hope you enjoy!

Minho’s eyes flutter open. The curtains are drawn but, somehow, small stray rays of sunlight have managed to peek through them, illuminating the room dimly and adding a sort of magical glint to the atmosphere. When Minho carefully turns his head, his eyes immediately soften at what he sees. Jisung is curled up into a little ball besides him, using his boyfriend’s left arm as a pillow, his small hand clutching at his t-shirt. His hair is a mess and Minho noses at the disheveled dark strands and basks in the heavenly smell of Jisung’s fruity shampoo.

He feels so happy, being able to wake up next to his most favorite person in the whole entire earth every morning. Jisung looks so peaceful, with his pretty eyes shut softly, his pretty lips parted slightly and his cheek squished against Minho’s left bicep. And Minho is so full of love, so overcome with fondness for him that he dreads having to get up and go to work.

It’s Saturday and he wishes that he could just stay in bed with his lover in his arms all day. However, he’s got four hours of classes ahead of him and he’ll have to miss Jisung until it’s noon.   
Carefully, he retrieves his arm from underneath the boy’s head and pushes himself up to a sitting position. Jisung’s small fingers subconsciously let go of his t-shirt and his hand falls limp against the mattress before he curls in on himself. It’s obvious that he’s already missing Minho’s body warmth even though he hasn’t realized it. Minho smiles fondly and swings his legs off the edge of the bed, getting up. He’s definitely got time for a quick shower. But before he wanders off to the bathroom, he adjusts the blanket around Jisung’s form, tucking him in so that he won’t be cold without him. Jisung hums contently in his sleep, nuzzling his cheek against the pillow.

Minho’s heart swells with adoration. After stealing a final glance of the younger one’s relaxed facial features, he gathers a clean set of clothes and leaves the room.

It doesn’t take long for him to shower. And he needs to hurry if he wants to grab coffee on his way to the studio too. Upon re-entering the bedroom, feeling clean and refreshed, he finds the sweetest little bundle of blankets waiting for him. Jisung is now awake, sitting cross legged on Minho’s side of the bed and blinking slowly. The blanket is draped over the top of his head, covering him almost entirely. He’s so cute like this, struggling to keep his eyes open but still wanting to greet his boyfriend before he goes.  
Said boyfriend laughs fondly and shakes his head, walking over to stand right by the edge of the bed. He stoops down so that their eyes are on the same level and cups Jisung’s warm cheek, swiping his thumb gently over his cheek bone. Jisung’s eyes flutter closed for a moment before he forces them open again, leaning into the loving touch unashamedly.

It’s painfully obvious how hard he’s trying to stay awake. And it’s just so endearing to Minho. So much that he just wants to tackle the boy into the warmest, tightest hug and offer him all of the love that’s stored into the very depths of his heart. Sadly, he can’t. He has to go to work. And it’s not like he won’t have Jisung to himself for the entire afternoon.

“Baby” he says, whisper soft “Go back to sleep, it’s too early”

Jisung makes a sound of protest, looking at him deep in the eyes and clutching at his free hand with both of his own.

“Don’t go” he whines tiredly.

Minho smiles and presses his plush lips against the boy’s forehead, letting them linger for a few moments.

“I won’t be long, sweetheart. Just sleep, yeah? I’ll be back before you realize it, I’ll get you coffee on my way back too”

Jisung hums, bumping their noses together, an action that makes them both grin.

“Lay down, Jisungie; get some rest. I have to go or else I’ll be late” Minho murmurs.

Jisung lets go of his hand, nodding with his eyes closed. Minho pushes his chest as lightly as he can, an encouragement for him to lay back down, get some more sleep. He definitely needs it, being a college student and all.

Jisung complies easily, falling back against the mattress and letting Minho tuck him in for the second time today. With a final kiss pressed to the warm skin of Jisung’s neck, Minho’s exiting the room, putting on his shoes and jacket, grabbing his bag and hastily leaving the apartment.

His day at work goes by smoothly. Saturdays are his favorites cause two out of three of his classes revolve around little kids. Minho loves them and he's great at interacting with them too. And just seeing the happiness on their faces after getting some move right makes his day so much better. The children love him just as much and they always listen to him and the advice he happily shares with them. Minho's definitely a great dancer. And being able to share this passion of his with students is something that he values a lot.

Four hours pass by easily and he greets Hyunjin, who's working at the front desk of the studio today, before he heads home.

Just like he promised, he stops by the coffee shop and gets Jisung an iced americano.

Hardly ten minutes later, he's standing outside their apartment, fiddling with his keys. He manages to push the door open, balancing his bag and Jisung's coffee on his hands as he rushes inside. Quickly, he rids himself of his sneakers and leaves his bag on the chair by the entrance.  
Something's off. It smells weird in here, like something is burning.

"Jisungie?"

The boy comes into view mere seconds later, looking a little distressed. He's holding a kitchen towel in his hands, beads of sweat shimmering on his neck and strands of his bangs sticking to his forehead.

"Uh- hey, hyungie"

"Hey, sweet thing. What's wrong?" Minho asks, eyebrows drawn together in concern. He presses the cup of coffee in Jisung's palm and the boy accepts it, running a hand through his hair and sighing.

"I- I kinda tried making lunch but um, i burned it?"  
he admits shyly, eyes flickering up to meet Minho's.

Minho breathes out a fond laugh unable to keep a straight face or to get mad at him. His boy is shit at cooking and he knows it. But the thought of him wanting to make lunch for the both of them while he could do so many other things during his free time makes his chest warm.

"Come onn, don't laugh" Jisung whines, disappointed that his plan didn't work out as he wanted it to.

Minho opens up his arms for him to collapse into, and he catches on quickly, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

" 'M sorry, baby. But we both know that you can't cook for shit" The older of the two whispers in Jisung's hair, tangling his fingers in between the soft locks.

"Hyungggg" Jisung mutters in annoyance against his warm skin, slapping his chest.

Minho giggles again, pressing a kiss to his lover's crown.  
"Okay, okay, I'll stop"

"It was gonna be great" the smaller boy says, looking up at him with big, brown, sparkly eyes.  
"You'd come back all tired and hungry and we'd eat together... I just wanted to make something for you, you know? You're always the one who cooks and it feels so good coming home to warm, homemade meals. I wanted you to feel it too."

"Aw, baby" Minho murmurs, brushing his bangs away from his eyes carefully and pecking his forehead in an attempt to soothe him.

"It's okay" he reassures "Things don't always go as planned but don't you get discouraged. I already feel happy coming home to you. And just the thought that you wanted to make something for us to share makes me all warm inside"

"Really?"

"Yes, sweet thing"

Minho presses their mouths together shortly, feeling Jisung relax against him.

"I'll go wash up and maybe then we can order something? If you're in the mood?"

Jisung nods excitedly

"There's this movie Chan hyung recommended. He said that we're both gonna like it. Can we watch it while we eat?"

"Definitely! Just do me a favor and open up the windows, hm? We're gonna suffocate in here"

~~

The afternoon rolls around with them wrapped around each other on the couch, empty packaging of the takeout that they shared earlier sitting on the coffee table. Minho would normally get a bit distressed by the mess, but right now he really can't bring himself to care. Not with the way Jisung is laying on top of him, breathing calmly, eyes fixed on the screen.

Minho busies himself with threading his fingers loosely through his black locks, pressing his plump lips against Jisung's thinner ones whenever the boy cranes his neck upwards, demanding kisses. He tastes wonderfully and Minho loses himself in his warmth, relaxing against the backrest.

 _Gosh_. He could stay here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> That's everything! Have a wonderful day/night!! <3


End file.
